Storm
by OkamiNinja4
Summary: "Silence soldier. Allied air raid. We have to find shelter." Ludwig hadn't looked at his face and was looking around for a place to hide. Panic rose in Alfred's chest. Ludwig hadn't had an attack like this in 30 years. Once Ludwig saw his face, however, he wouldn't see him as an ally. (short oneshot)


**Hey guys. I got this idea when I was reading an article. I figured, why don't the younger nations like Germany, Canada, or America get some sort of PTSD symptoms? So I wrote a story about it. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Alfred and Ludwig were walking in the woods in a small town in Michigan. Ludwig took a plane over to visit his eccentric boyfriend mentioning he wanted to see what Michigan was like. They had been together for 26 years and Ludwig was determined to visit every state in order of when they became states. Alfred always joked that Ludwig was going to try and hide during their 49th anniversary (Ludwig was secretly ecstatic Alfred pictured then together for that long and longer) because he wouldn't want to visit Alaska. Ludwig always assured Alfred he would buy warm clothes.

"So how do you like Michigan so far?" Alfred looked up at him with those adorable sky blue eyes. Ludwig cleared his throat before answering.

"It's great. Very varied." Alfred grinned.

"Yeah. In the Lower Peninsula there is a lot of farmland and grassy woodland and the Upper Peninsula has more of an Artic feel to it and pine forests. Michigan doesn't have any hot deserts though." Ludwig smiled as Alfred rambled on and on about the Mitten State. Alfred talked about how Michigan used to be French and the fur trade. He talked about how Arthur controlled Michigan even after his Revolutionary War. He made sure to listen but at the same time he watched Alfred. Alfred liked talking about his history and Ludwig never minded. Ludwig got his turn to share his history each fall when Alfred would come over for Oktoberfest. They even shared their moments of history sometimes.

"Did you know Michigan has extremely good relations with Mattie?" Ludwig shook his head and Alfred opened his mouth to explain.

Then shit hit the fan.

A siren went off in the distance and something changed in Ludwig. His whole demeanor changed and he slammed Alfred into the ground.

"Ludwig?! What the-"

"Silence soldier. Allied air raid. We have to find shelter." Ludwig hadn't looked at his face and was looking around for a place to hide. Panic rose in Alfred's chest. Ludwig hadn't had an attack like this in 30 years. Once Ludwig saw his face, however, he wouldn't see him as an ally.

The moment seemed to pass in slow motion as Ludwig turned and looked at Alfred.

He sprung away from Alfred as if he was on fire and immediately took a fighting stance. "Amerika, what are you doing here?" He spat out with hate looking up and around for escaped and planes. Alfred got up and took a submissive calming stance.

"Ludwig, Germany. Calm down. We are not in th-" Alfred flew back ad Ludwig's fist connected with his face. He hit a tree and his vision blurred. Alfred felt Ludwig take off through the bushed and stood to follow him. He grabbed the tree to steady himself before taking a stance he learned from Ludwig himself that made him almost completely silent in woodland environments. He quietly followed Ludwig and purposefully jumped in front of him when he got too close to a city for Alfred's comfort. Ludwig managed another good right hook in his stomach before heading off away from the city. They repeated this several times before Alfred had enough. He was sore and frustrated. It never took Ludwig this long before returning to normal. Alfred pulled together the rest of his strength and popped out in front of Ludwig and commanded in his best German military voice.

"Soldier! At attention!" Ludwig's eyes went wide and he scrambled to stand at attention and salute. Alfred stood in front of Ludwig and jabbed him in the chest. "We are NOT on World War Two. We are in Michigan. On a date." Ludwig took one good look at Alfred and deflated. His memories crashed back into his head and he pulled Alfred into his arms.

"Alfred I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Alfred wrapped his arms around Ludwig and rubbed his back.

'It's okay, you didn't hurt anybody."

"I hurt _you_ Alfred."

"I can handle it baby. I stood up to Russia remember?" How could Ludwig _forget_?

"How…why did this happen?" Alfred hummed.

"It was probably a storm warning. In Michigan they have sirens to warn of a storm because they have pretty unpredictable weather. I'm sorry; I should have checked the forecast or warned you." Ludwig shook his head and pulled back pecking Alfred on the lips.

"It's fine. If that was a storm warning, let's head home." Alfred ignored Ludwig's words and pulled him down for another kiss. Several seconds after their lips touched it started pouring rain. Alfred pulled back laughing and Ludwig slowly joined him. Ludwig grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. "Let's go you dummkopf." Alfred smiled and nodded.

**Okay this is short but I don't care. Some people like short!**

**Haha, Okay please leave a little review if you liked it and if you want to tell me how you think Ludwig will make it up to Alfred? I might turn an idea into a second chapter/sequel.**

**Again I don't own Hetalia.**


End file.
